


Strip? Tease?

by LysTheDreamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, M/M, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six dancer. Six rich kid. They just want pleasure from eachother, but love always finds a way into people life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind the scenes

Who owns my heart  
She always fell in love too easily. Just a nice comment, just a bit of caring and she was head over heels, but after one very bad fell, she just stopped. She found Green Flame on one of the sleepless night she went for a walk. She got the bartender job, and since it was a bar for homosexual folks she got a bit of dancing part in the night show's lesbian part. That's how Rory Thorne's new life began.

What the hell  
He was sick of being the good boy of the family, he wanted adventure. So one day he simply just didn't go home right after school, then he told his family he was gay. They said it's just a passing feeling, and just the hormones played with his body. So for the next week he got a boyfriend, who took him to Green Flame and as he saw the dancing boys on the stage, he knew he wants to dance up there too. One week later the bar had an innocent faced, new dancer: Connor Franta.

Russian Roulette  
He thought love was fatal. It was just like the russian roulette, you either win or die. He always prefered the meaningless fucking, than making love. He didn't have to feel, he just had to pleasure his partner, then leave. And for him who lived nearly on the streets feelings were a big luxury. But sometimes he made a mistake, and fell for somebody. Like when he followed a guy till a gay bar's entrace, then he just waited for the man to come out. He did it every other day for weeks, then he realised he could only get closer to the man if he worked here. He begged for the manager, to let him dance. And even if Caspar Lee wasn't that big of a dancer he had some ancient fire that made him to get in.

Buttons  
He was born into the heavy perfume scent, and smooky clubs, because his mother was a dancer, who got pregnant from her high-school sweetheart who then left her. She loved her son, eventhought she wasn't the best mother, more likely a good friend to Chris Kendall. He literally grew up in Green Flame, and when he was old enough he got a bartender job, and he was a part- time dancer. He learned that love is a play, you have to be the smartest to get out with a whole skin. He always got everybody around his fingers, he just had to say the word, but after some time it wasn't enough. He started to crave real love.

Can't be tamed  
He just walked into the club, and slowly searched for something. Then he went up simply to the bar counter and he climbed up on it. He started to dance some wicked routine, when the barista asked him to leave he just kissed the surprised man. He was the one you can't ever tame, because it was his nature, like a wild animal. The man who owned the Green Flame, wanted him to work here, but he was not an easy one. He was somedays here, and some days not. Kian Lawley was one of a kind.

Your body  
When he was young, he didn't understand love. It was sadistic in his opinion, to make some other person fall in love, then not even noticing, or simply rejecting. He only believed in sex. The worship of an other body, making it his, taking as much as he wants, but never the people's hearts, and of course he was intoxicated when someone gave him attention, worshipped his used body, like it was some pure flower. So when Dan Howell looked for another prey,he knew where to go, he walked into Green Flame. And he saw the opportunity: if you dance, you get the men.

They were referred as the Crew, the best dancers, and the manager's favourites. The other dancers were good too but just this six could make the audience go mad. When they signed their contract, they knew they treaded a part of their freedom, because for extraordinary ocassions they could be bought, for even a long time but not for a whole life. But nobody had enough money for it.

Or somebody did?


	2. (Love) at first...Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it ladybugs

The dressing room was messy, bit smooky and very crowded, the five dancer was pushing eachother away from the mirror.

"Caspar, I swear if you touch my make-up again, I will castrate you." shouted the red haired girl, as she got her make-up bag back from the blond. A moment later Kian strut into the dress room, with a scowl on his face and sat down next to Connor wrapping him up in a hug.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?" cooed the black haired teen, as he twirled the others colorful hair, while he laid his head on the other's shoulder.

"The manager said tonight I start with Caspar, but I hate to be the first." moaned the boy, the he sprawled out on the blackett, and hid his face into his pearly white neck.

"That happens, sweetie. Anyways the first performance is the mass performance."

"Kian stop being a diva." murmured a tall brunette, who was dressed in leather clothes, and had an incredible bum.

"Daniel, leave me alone." he hissed at his friend flipping him the bird, then cuddling back to Connor's tummy.

"Five minutes boys and Rory. Be fantastic." said their manager with a knowing smile, and from the door he called back. "tonight we have a special guest."   
" You mean the Mellett boy celebrating his 18th birthday here?" asked the small olive skinned brunette, focusing on his clothes searching for any small mistake. The manager just nodded when a husky voice spoke up for the first time, that night.  
" Isn't one person or two enough for him?"  
"No, Caspar he brought his friends too." then the young manager left his little team to get ready.  
They adored Tyler not just because he was the one who gave them money, but for his hilarious personality and big heart. He was the one, who gave the red head a lift, when she had to take his little brother to a&e with a broken wrist, and who comforted Kian after his fits if Connor was not there. He was a part of their crew, and the other dancers looked at them with jealousy.  
~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~

They were at the edge of the curtain, peeking outside to the crowd that came to see them. They saw Tyler grabbing a mic, and greeting the audience with his ususal cheerful and chripy voice.  
"Ladies, Gentlemen. Welcome to Green Flame. Give it up for the infamous Crew."  
The people were whistling and applouding to the six dancer as they came on stage while their intro went. Then the well-known tune of Lady Marmalade, the audience gone crazy.  
The boys started to grind into eachother then the small girl walked on to the front of the stage with a sexy smile and the boys pulled her back like the were arguing on her then they ripped down the dress she had on. She then dropped down to the floor while crawling sexually on the floor, till the edge of the stage and she dropped down in front of the Mellet boy's friend, the only girl in their group. She was blonde, had on black hipster glasses, and plaid shirt. She was kinda hot, and the redhead was a sucker for blondes. She jumped down from the stage, struting her way to her victim, while swaying her hips. The other girl was seriously surprised, did the petite girl notice her lustful looks on her? Or she just wanted to play a harmless game of seduction? Then leave her prey bleeding out. When the beautifully underdressed girl reached her, she thought she's in heaven. Smooth skin, scarlet hair, slim but curvy body, dangerous black eyes. And the beauty just grinded down on her lap, looking back above her shoulder, locking eyes with the surprised blonde, then she wanted to leave. A slender hand on her wrist stopped her movements, the black eyes stared back at the challenging blues.

The moment seemed to froze, the taller girl stood up from the chair she'd been seated in and pulled the redhead close to herself. The dancer put on a seducing expression and started to move his hips to the wicked rythm of the music, then she froze when the blonde kissed her on the lips. The others came to her rescue, and his tall, brown haired pulled the motionless girl back to the others with a mean look. She fall back to the routine, let the boys tear her apart, pulling them in then pushing them aside for another.  
Then the music stopped and the froze into the final pose, and the audience roared from everywhere; they were good as always.

"Now after the beautiful introduction, let's see what are our angels up to" said the well-known manager of Green Flame.

"Firstly, welcome to the stage, Foxy and Blondie."


	3. Chapter 3

When their song Love Game started, Caspar and Kian almost teared into eachother. The hard rhytm of their hips, the clash of their chest sent some fire through everybody who watched them. It was like a fight between two majestic and dominant predator. While one was strong and big, the other was flexible and fast.  
There was something natural in the way they moved, that hypnotized the audience, but they were surprised when the smaller of the two pushed the blond on the floor.  
The bigger boy just let himself be pinned down, while the other stripped him almost naked. He turned his head to the right, looking at the audience with lustful, half lidded eyes. He then saw a familiar face in the first row next to the birthday boy.  
He noticed a pair of blue eyes fixated on him belonging to a man he loved.  
The blue eyes didn't recognized him just watched him interested. He pushed the black haired boy off, and showed of his strenght by gathering him up agressively and destroying him with groping and biting.  
It was very hard to work with Kian, because of his wild nature he was unpredictable. Not even Connor's sweet touches could tame him enough. And Caspar who didn't believed in softness, just primal lust and attraction, was in a very hard situation.  
As he teared his mate's skin he looked straight into the small boy's watching eyes.  
Kian felt a pair of eyes on him too but he never cared about love, his heart and soul was hard to catch. But he felt that whoever watched him wanted more.  
It was the end of their track, their end position was him under the huge blonde man. As he looked out to the audience he caught the pair of brown eyes that looked down the minute it met with his cold almost black eyes. He examined the mop of curly hair, and he decided it will be a very interesting game to play.  
He and Caspar got of the stage, kissing Tyler from two sides as they passed him.  
" Ugh, is the temperature so high in this place or my boys are that hot?" this earnt a loud applause from the people, but the minty haired man went on with his speech. " The next two of my angels are so opposites and that's what makes them an absolutely great and interesting pair. Welcome to the stage the innocent Angel, and his devilish mate Raven."  
Two brunett came to the stage, one with a heavenly face and body, and the other with a seducing face and lovely olive skin. As the first beats of Under the sheets started the began to dance. It was like two lover chasing eachother, with the exception that only the younger boy was running from the dark haired. And as many times he caught him he always got out his arms, causing the older eyes darken with lust more and more. And when he finally got the angel boy in his embrace he held him tight, not letting him escape. The smaller boy choked out a startled moan as the other grinded his hips into his bottom, creating a delicious friction. He turned his face to the audience, and his eyes caught a pair of blue ones, his green eyes messaging him a muted plea of taking him right there right now. The dark haired boy felt that his dance partner's attention wandered from him, so he leaned down and bit into the tanned skin there. Connor moaned, his eyes fell from the beautiful boy back to his seducing mate.  
Chris felt satisfied, at least he could make Connor feel good. Then his eyes stopped on the group in the front. There was the oldest looking boy of the birthday boy's group. His eyes were wide open, looking right at them without any shame.  
But there was something disapproving in his eyes, then he looked down at his lap, not even glancing at Chris again.

And the dancer boy felt, somehow cheated. He concentated on their dance again, ravishing Connor with the same lust like before. When their song started to get silent, Chris looked back at his prey, his eyes were still just as judgemental as before.  
Connor wasn't dumb he felt that the other wasn't into the dance as much as he was before, and he hid a reassuring touch in the dance routine, when he noticed where the taller's attention wandered.  
The Kendall boy wasn't a very romantic, soft hearted person, but if he looked at someone so intently he was possibly falling for them.

The younger whispered into the other raven's ear, a soft 'more sensual' but the son g was too close to the end to make their dance calmer and more soft. On the last beat Chris dipped the fair skinned boy, his brown eyes kept on his partner, not daring to look up to the curly haired male. Then surprisingly, Connor stopped Chris from escaping the stage, and he bit harshly into his neck. The moan that left the older boy's lips, were like a prayer, for someone to love him, his dark chocolate eyes fel to the audience, where his boytoy was looking at him with startled eyes, clouded faintly with lust. The Kendall boy felt his face burn with shame, and he could flee from the stage, but he felt all the eyes looking at him.

Tyler came out to the stage, his worried face masked under an enterpreneur's smile, as he slapped Connor's butt when he passed him by, and the black haired blew a kiss to him.

"Well, well. Seems like the angel's aren't that innocent anymore. The next two of my sweethearts doesn't even wanna appear innocent, they are pure lust. Welcome on the stage of Green Flame, Cherry and Blondie."


End file.
